Welcome Home
by RissaRooxoxo
Summary: The wind blew hard, causing his long blond hair to flow gently with the wind.a small smile took to his lips with a sigh as he walked about, looking over the broken buildings and all the damaged from the battle that happened recently.....ROY/ED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or ownership to Fullmetal alchemist.**

**-**

**A/N: this story takes place right after CoS. however, Since it was said that you need both sides of the gate open and working to be able to pass through them, Edward just destroyed the one on his side once he got back home and stayed instead of leaving again afterwords....bah..this is my first real fanfic. hope ya like it. tell what ya think! nest chapter coming soon. =)  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The wind blew hard, causing his long blond hair to flow gently with the wind. With a small sigh he walked about, looking over the broken buildings and all the damaged from the battle that happened recently. A small smile graced his lips and a sense of relief fled throw his body as looked up into the sky.

"_._.Is it really all over?" Edward breathed out wishfully up to the sky as if it where to answer his question any moment now.

Letting his gaze shift from the sky over to the many military officers who were in the midst of trying to clean up and restore the town. Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, is one among them. Organizing and ordering the others on where to go. Ed lets his gaze go back to the sky. '_ it's so surreal...to finally be back here...' _Turning his head Roy spots the small blonde. No he's not quite as short as he once was, that's true. But he still only came up to about his chin. Roy smirked, shaking his head at the young man.

"Really now, Fullmetal. Stop your sky gazing and get over here and help. You brought this home with you and I'll be damned if you don't help" Roy remarked playfully. Edwards head whipped toward the Roy, grinning broadly at him.

" huh?...oh yeah. Sure thing.......general." Ed half smirked as he stressed Roy's new title in his words.

He jogged over to Roy and the others, taking a moment , and then smiles, clapping his hands and placing them on the ground roughly, a light blue light shone from him as he successfully transmuted the broken buildings one by one to there original standing. Enjoying the feeling of being able to do alchemy again, not having been able to have done it in the other world. After about an hour and a half of restoring and cleaning the town, Edward was called once again over to where Roy and his subordinates stood. Ed smiled fondly at the familiar faces of his friends.

Riza was standing beside Roy, as always, her gun out and probably cocked also Edward thought. Hovco was busy complaining about working in the heat and something about a 'smoke break'. However, his rambling where soon halted as Riza pointed her gun towards him, a blank and rather scary expression on her face. Carmel colored eyes hard as ever as she informed poor Jean that if he were to continue, he would be soon to regret it. Hovoc gulped, nodding his head in a agreeing manor, saluting the scary first lieutenant, quickly keeping on with his work. Along with a nervous Fury, who was slightly hiding behind Hovoc from Riza's stern stare. Breda was pretty much doing nothing while arguing that he was hungry. Riza just rolled her eyes at her lazy comrades. Everyone else was quietly working. Including Armstrong who managed ,for the 6th time since they stared working, to lose his shirt and was currently flexing his ever large muscles at a one of the many solders called in to help with the town. Ed raised an amused eyebrow at everyone. '_ the same as ever..sure is good to be home'_

With a sigh and a yawn, slowly stretched his arms above his head, trying to move all the kinks out of his body. Roy smirked at him.

" Tired Fullmetal? Guess the other world made you soft." Roy uttered softly with a grin.

Ed just glared back, shaking his head, making his bangs and ponytail of gold fly back in forth. Roy couldn't help but notice that it had gotten longer now. '_Well past his shoulders now'_ Roy noted to himself. '_ it looks wonderful on him'_ Roy quickly stopped his train of thought. Wondering where the hell that had came from, but soon just surged it off as it occurred to him that he was very much just staring at ed, who was now speaking. Roy kicked himself mentally and listened to the younger blond.

" No. Not tired, just not used to using alchemy so much." sighs slightly. "Not being able to use it for years and then using it so much in one day can wear anyone out." Ed finishes, smiling softly at the ground. Roy nods in understanding.

" agreed. Not using alchemy in that world much have been horrible." Smirks slightly. " really, the only thing your good for, and you couldn't do it." Ed glares and growls lowly at his commanding officer. Roy just laughs

"Calm down Fullmetal, only kidding." rises his hands in front of him in a motion of 'back off' and grins slightly. Grin soon turning to a soft smile as his arms drop back to rest at his sides.

"Good to have you back Fullmetal..." looks at there friends and turns back to meet Edward's gaze. "..everyone really missed you"

"Oh yeah?" Ed says, looking around and smiles at them all. "...believe me, I missed them too"

Roy half smiles and pulls his pocket watch from his pocket, glaceing at the time.

"..yes well, I suppose we should all break now. There's no way we can clean this all in one day. No need to tire ourselves now." Roy announces, placing his pocket watch back where it belongs and turns to his subordinates.

A long happy sigh is heard from one, Jean Havoc. Fallowed by the sound of a body crashing to the ground in exhaustion. Edward turns to see the limb body of Hovoc, laying on the ground and goofy smile on his dirt covered face. Ed chuckles softly at the sight.

"Sounds great to me!" Hovoc declares, picking himself off the ground, with the help of fury and Brada. Riza nods her head at Roy.

" I'll prepare Tea for everyone." she states, and then quickly turns to Edward, her face taking on a softer look and a small smile on her lips and she moves toward him and wraps her arms around him, catching him in gentle hug. Her voice soft and low, sounding much like a overjoyed mother.

"Welcome home Edward" she smiles again, letting go of him and retreating back towards HQ, taking the others with her.

Edward, who is a bit taken back from the tough skinned Hawkeye showing so much affection, watching her leave with a slightly shocked look that soon melts into a soft smile.

" good to be back" He whispers softly.

Suddenly, there's a flash of a long red coat and long light brown hair rushing quickly towards Ed's direction.

" Brother!!" The attacker screams in joy, latching him self tightly onto Edward with such force that it causes them to stumble backward, landing not so gracefully on the ground. A small grunt can be heard from Edwards lips.

" oh brother! Your back, it's true! You really are!" Edwards younger brother, Al, cries happily.

Edward laughs lightly, standing them both up again, brushing the dirt off his white button down shirt and brown vest and dark brown slacks, his long brown coat having been dis-guarded due to the heat. And smiles, patting al on the head.

"Come on now Al. You knew is was back. Or did you miss everything we just did?" Ed clarified with a grin. Al laughs lightly, blushing a bit, letting go of Edward.

" yeah but...it's sinking in more now" Al mummers softly, smiling up at his older brother.

Roy watches them, holding back a small laugh and smiles slightly at the two brothers.

"Right. Well I would say we should get going now. Don't want to keep the First Lieutenant waiting, I, for one, value my life." Roy professed. Smirking as he turns one the ball of his foot, walking away from the boys and toward HQ.

"Besides...I do believe we have some catching up to do. Don't you agree Edward?" Roy raises his voice so they could hear him as he continues walking.

Ed watches Roy and roles his eyes at him and sigh, looking back to his brother.

"You should go with the general brother" Edward listens to his Al's words. "You need to decided what you're going to do from here on out." Al expresses to ed., nodding over to Roy.

Ed sighs softly and hangs his head but smiles up at al again.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." Ed breathes softly, and turns on his heel away from al. "Right then." Bids his brother a goodbye and quickly catches up with Roy, fallowing behind him, looking up at the HQ building towering above them all.

Roy listens and hears the sound of Edwards mis-matched feet trailing behind him and hides his small smile for a smirk when he realizes how much he really missed the sound...not that he would ever admit it...no way...

The pair soon make it to the large buildings door, making there way in and making a bee line to his office where everyone is drinking tea and talking about what all just happened. Roy sighs softly, walking over to his chair at his desk and flops down in it, receiving his Tea and nods a welcome to Riza, happily sipping the substance. Enjoying how it warms his body from head to toes. Edward takes a set on the small leather couch beside Hovoc, taking his tea and smiling and thanking Riza taking a sip and then looks over to Roy, noticing the eye patch covering Roy's left eye and stars at it for a moment.

" Hey, Mustang, could I ask you a question?" Ed asks, watching him slightly.

Looking over to Riza, Roy nods to her, nodding back, she escorts everyone but roy and ed from the office, quickly closing the doors behind her.

" now, what was it you wanted to ask me Fullmetal?" Roy presses, turning back to watch the blonde boy. Taking his hand, Edward covers his own left eye.

"How did you manage that? What happened?....when I last saw you.." Edward tailed off at the end, watching Roy now with concern and questioning golden eyes.

Sighing and turning to look away for a moment, placing his cup of tea on his desk.

"The fight with Pride....I beat him, but he got me pretty bad.." speaking in a soft, quite voice, turning and gives ed a un-easy smile, taping the cloth of the patch gently with his index finger.

"I lost all sight in this eye....There's really nothing but a scar there now.." Roy confesses, looking down and grabbing his tea, taking another sip, half wishing it was something stronger now.

Looking away, Edward speaks softly.

"I'm sorry.." Edward says, looking down into his cup of tea, getting lost in thoughts. Roy smiles at him.

" Don't be sorry" Roy Protests to him. Smiling at the concern he was getting from Edward.

Suddenly looking up at Roy, he grins broadly.

"You know, it doesn't really suit you.." Ed chimes in, still grinning.

Looking over at him, Roy smirks.

"Is that so?...Well I'm afraid you're just going to have to live with it"Roy declares, letting out a small laugh, looking down at his tea in his cup resting on his desk.

"You know Edward....it really is good to have you back." Roy smiles softly, looking up at him, thinking to himself he also adds in, putting on his ever popular smirk. " it's was so hard for me...no one here for me to tease all the time.." he adds, sighing and letting a fake hurt look cross his face, putting his hand over his heart and shakes his head back and forth. Looking up at him Edward rolls his eyes, placing his cup down on the coffee table in front of him and sighs leaning back against the sofa with his two arms resting and crossed behind his head.

"You know, it's been two years. I've grown a lot since I last saw you." ed points out, grinning over at Roy. " but I guess some things never change" he adds, grinning more now.

Grinning back, Roy leans forward on his desk, placing his elbows on it and lacing his fingers together, resting his chin on his hands, watching Edward with a amused look.

"I guess you're right about that one Fullmetal" Roy agrees, while letting his gaze slid over Ed's older body, up and down and smirks. "I supposed you did grow quite a bit, it's a shame really. No more teasing about you being so short." he says with a sigh, smirking while remembering all there little fights over short jokes.

"Yeah. But don't think I 've let you off on it so easily!" Ed declares with a soft laugh and then sighs. Looking over at the wall, almost as if his spacing out.

"You know...I was thinking, Al has his body back. And that's really everything I wanted" slowly trails off, looking up at the ceiling and grins.

"I want to join the military again..." grins and looks to Roy. " that is if you'll have me. I guess I miss it kinda...but it seems it's all I'll be good for now.." Ed states. Holding his still auto-mail arm.

"Well if that's what you would like then we would be happy to have yo back." Roy assures with a soft smile.

"Guess this time I'll wear the uniform though" Ed says, grinning and laughing a bit. At hearing that Roy smirks getting a evil thought.

" really??...that's wonderful Fullmetal...now then, will that be the uniform with the pants or mini-skirt?" roy asks smirk practically spliting his face in half, while imaging Edward in a mini-skirt.

A shocked look covers Edwards face, along with a light dusting of blush.

"What?! A skirt? You pervert!" Ed blushes more and huffs.

Laughing deeply, Roy smirks at Edward, very amused by the blonds reaction.

"Only kidding Edward...only kidding" Roy re-assures Ed. Still smirking.

This only served to make Edward huff more, and cross his arms in front of him, looking down at the floor. Staying silent for a moment as if thinking and looks but up to Roy.

"Could you do me a favor?" He questions, watching Roy and tilting his head to the side. Something Roy decided was rather cute. Now looking up at ed with a serious look on his face, thinking its something very important. Getting a curious look in his eye.

" Of course. What is it?" Roy asks in an even tone, watching the smaller blond boy sitting in his office.

Giving Roy a serious look he looks him in the eye and leans forward slightly.

"Shut your eyes. Just for a second.." Ed replied. Now holding Roy with a steady golden gaze. All Roy could do was raise an eyebrow with a slightly confused look.

"..why?" Roy answered back, leaning back in his chair to study ed. Wondering what the boy wanted.

"Just do it Mustang bastard." Ed orders softly. rolling his eyes.

Roy eyed Edward for a moment. Thinking about the reasoning behind him closing his eyes. Soon sighing, Roy slowly closes his one good eye. Everything went black.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: thanks for reading! please review and tell me how i can get better! I'd love to hear you options and/or tips. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Thank you. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or ownership to Fullmetal alchemist.**

**-**

**A/N: this story takes place right after CoS. however, Since it was said that you need both sides of the gate open and working to be able to pass through them, Edward just destroyed the one on his side once he got back home and stayed instead of leaving again afterwords....bah..this is my first real fanfic. hope ya like it. tell what ya think!**

* * *

"You better not be pulling some kind of prank Fullmetal." Roy warns, eyes still closed. Ed rolled his eyes.

" I'm not pulling a prank Mustang."Ed bleaches out. Standing up he quietly makes his way over to where Roy is seated at his desk, taking a deep breath, he slowly leans in, gently warping his arms around Roy in a soft hug, leaning his head on his shoulder. Of course, at feeling Edward's hug, Roy's eye opens quickly, staring wide eyed at the younger man with a shocked look. Not really knowing what to do in a situation like this. However, he pushes his thoughts all aside and slowly wraps his arms around the Fullmetal Alchemist, pulling him closer, making the hug abit tighter. Ed smiled at this.

"It's been so long.....you feel so warm" Ed whispers softly. Closing his eyes, snuggling his way closer to Roy. 'I'm warm?..' Roy thinks as he raises a amused eye brow and then smiles at ed, closing his eyes also.

"I missed you to Edward."Roy confesses, moving his head to be buried in golden blond hair, enjoying the sent of Edward filling his senses. Suddenly, Ed pulls back. Keeping hands on Mustangs shoulders, turning his head to gaze out the window.

"Sorry" Ed says softly.

Sighing softly, Roy shakes his head, smiling up at the blond, reaching his hand up and placing it on Edward cheek.

"You know, you really need to stop saying sorry.." He caps the boys chin, making him turn his gaze from the window, bright golden pools of fire now staring into his own midnight blacks. He takes a moment just to look into them, he loves those eyes. With a small smile sent Edwards way, he counties.

"..Edward, all that matters to me is that you're home and safe now." he says softly, giving ed a reassuring nod.

"I'll not tolerate anymore apologies from you Edward" he says sternly. "I could make it an order if you like." he smirks up at the smaller man.

The only response Roy gets is a small soft smile and a quite mummer of "thanks general.." Roy smiles at this.

"My pleasure Fullmetal." he says quickly, looking up at Edward once more only to turn away with a small hurt look flash across his face as Edward slowly removes his hands from there place upon the general's shoulders, taking a step back and looking at him.

Roy wanted to feel the warmth that was Edward Elric in his arms once again, but he tried not to show it. Quickly putting on a mask. To bad for Roy that Edward had already seen the hurt look and can easily see through Roy's masks.

"...Roy..?..are you ok?." He asks slowly, watching the older one quietly. Roy mentally cursed. Thinking for a quick moment, he grabs his tea once again, only to find it's gone rather cold, making a sick face at it and placing it back down. 'So much for that distraction' he thought bitterly as he turned to look back up at Edward, only to have his gaze locked on to very concerned looking golden eyes. Roy sighs softly.

"Yes of course I am Fullmetal. Why do you ask?" He says, trying to keep an even tone about him. Something he found to be hard when you're locked in Edwards gaze. 'Those eyes are dangerous' he thought to himself. Believe that it anyone were to look into Edward's eyes for too long they would surly burn.

In response Edward only shrugged in a lazy manner, a small smile playing on his lips as he turned his gaze away from Roy, to this Roy gave a small sigh of relief. Edward was now looking out the window.

"..you know Mustang, there was something I had always wanted to do when I was younger. But I was to afraid of the consequences of how it would affect my life and my goal..."Edward says softly, as if he were contemplating every word before it left his lips to be vocalized.

Roy watched him, taking in his profile as he gazed dreamily out the window of Roy's office.

' no more baby fat. Strong jaw line, his body is still small but it's also very well toned' All in all, Roy decided that Edward had grown up to be a very handsome man. Edward gaze turns upon him again, a bitter-sweet smile on his lips.

"I was scared I would lose everything if I tried it. But now....." Ed quietly trails off. Leaning in closer to the general now, causing Roy to back up a bit. Edward smirked at that. Roy raised an eye brow. 'Maybe he's gonna kill me.....shit I hope not....' Roy thinks while watching Edward as he leans in even closer, his mouth resting close to his ear now.

"....I think I'll do it...Roy, this is what I wanted to do.." He whispers softly into the generals ear, making a shiver go down Roy's spine, eyes widening slightly.

"What are yo-" Roy was quickly cut off by a pair of surprisingly soft lips on his own.

'..wait...LIPS??...' The realization hit Roy like a hug from Armstrong. Edward was kissing him...KISSING him....He opened his eyes. 'When did I even close them?' To, indeed, find none other then the Fullmetal alchemist, eyes closed, blush covering his face as he kissed Roy. Roy didn't know what to do. What could he do? He was suddenly very confused about his feelings and quite frankly, Stunned at Edwards bluntness. The kiss soon ended, Edward pulled back to look into Roy's eyes with a hopeful gaze, biting his lip. Roy just watches Ed for a moment. Thinking over what should be done next and what he thinks of it. Letting out a small sigh, he leans back in his chair, eyeing Edward, who started to squirm under his gaze, lowering his head to hide himself in his bangs. 'And here comes the rejection...this is gonna hurt..' Ed thought, Mentally bracing himself for what Roy is about to say. Roy raises a dark eyebrow.

"...Well...I can't exactly say I was excepting that Edward." Roy says softly with a hint of amusement in his voice. Edward gulps nervously. Roy gives a small smile.

" Come on and just say it already Mustang. Yell at me, Call me a Fucking queer, and send me away. Just....just do it..." Ed says harshly, voice cracking at the end. Roy's smile quickly drops, a deep frown being set in its place, eyebrows knitting together as he quickly stands from his chair. Ed's eyes shoot up from under his bangs, watching the General as he stands, taking a small step backwards. 'Maybe he's going to hit me.....I guess I deserve it...' Ed thought pathetically.

Roy reached his arm out. Ed closed his eyes tight. Quickly wrapping his arm around the blond's shoulders, Roy pulls him up against him, taking his other hand to stroke that long beautiful hair. Ed's eyes widen largely, looking up at Roy with shook, body going stiff. Roy pulled him tighter and Ed started to relax, body going slightly limp in Roy's arms.

"I would never do anything of the sort Edward. You should know that" Roy said softly. He got a nod as his reply. Suddenly there was a small sob heard from Edward as he started to cry quietly into Roy's chest, shaking slightly as he tried to suppress some sobs. Roy sighed softly, putting his arm on the small of Edwards back, rubbing slow, small circles on it, resting his dark head on the blond one. It was a bit of a mystery as to how long they stayed like that, but neither minded. Soon Edwards sobs slowly transformed into small sniffs, and Roy's rubbing stopped. Roy loosened his arms on Edward as he pulled back slightly, looking up at Roy for a moment, and then a bright smile crossed his face. Tear streaked cheeks blushed light pink as glossy eyes shined up at him. Roy's lips spread into a sweet smile as he caressed the blonds cheek with his hand softly. Edward leaned into the gentle touch, enjoying the way it sent waves of warmth through him with each soft stroke, he closed his eyes. Roy smiled at him.

"You're beautiful Edward." Roy said out loud in the science and before Edward could say anything about it, Roy quickly leaned down, capping Edwards chin to point it up as there lips met again.

Ed's eye's slowly shut as he leaned in closer to Roy, warping his arms around the generals neck, pulling Roy closer and pushing into the kiss, making it needy, slowly opening his mouth for Roy. This is what he wanted.

Roy smirked into the kiss and eagerly took the invite. Slipping his tongue into the younger mans mouth, caressing every inch of the warm, wet mouth of one, Edward Elric. Enjoying the taste of the younger. 'Kind of like honey and coffee..and something else...something...Edward..' Roy smiled into the kiss.

Ed moaned softly into Roy's mouth when there tongues met, starting there dance for dominance. Roy won, Ed didn't mind much though. Roy smirked as he reached up and took out the hair tie that was keeping that wonderful Golden blonde hair in a high ponytail, letting ed's hair to fall around his shoulders and down his back. Roy slowly slid his hands through the silky strands. Savoring the feeling. There kiss was a passionate one. But, alas, they are only human. Therefore, the need air. So the kiss breaks as they slowly pull apart with one last gentle nip on Ed's bottom lip from Roy. Pressing there foreheads together, they fight to catch there breath threw slightly heavy breathing and small pants escaping there lips.

Once they both calmed, Edward pulled back a bit to peer up at Roy's face. Roy opened his eyes and looked down, smiling at the sight before him. Golden hazed eyes shining up at him, red blush covering his cheeks and partly down his neck, disappearing under the white top ed had on. Lips kiss swollen and slightly parted, and then pulling into a pleased smile, hair loss and wild, slightly a mess but it looked amazing. A wet pink tongue darts out suddenly to lick at his lips only to be pulled, once again into his mouth. That action caused Roy's brain to short circuit for a moment or two. Ed chuckled at him.

Giving Roy a quick hug he pulls out of Roy's arms. Roy did not like that. Ed smiles at him, and then looks to Roy's button down top, his miliary coat laying on his chair now due to the heat. Ed looks to the wet spot on it caused by his own tears and gives a small sheepish laugh.

"Sorry 'bout your shirt." he says with a small smile, pointing to the wet spot.

Roy looks to where ed pointed and smirks looking up at ed again and gives a small shrug.

"No problem. I'll just send you the dry cleaning bill" Roy says, smirking at the blond. Amusement lacing his words.

Ed rolls his eyes and makes a 'pfff' sound. Shaking his head back and forth.

"Bastard." Ed Mumbles with a small smirk of his own. Suddenly Ed looks around, touching his hair.

"Where did you put my hair tie?" Ed asked, looking up at Roy. Roy puts on a thinking face, not really remembering where it landed. Looking down to the floor he spies the red tie and ponts to it. Ed looks to see it behind him and turns around, bending over to grab his hair tie. Roy smirks evilly at this, walking closer he quickly slaps Edward on the ass, just as ed got the hair tie on his wrist. With wide eyes and a heavy blush, he snaps his body straight up again, turning to glare at the innocent looking general.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself." Roy said quickly in a defensive way.

For this, Roy received a punch in the gut, not to hard, but still....ouch... ' same old Edward.' Roy thought as he held his stomach for a moment and then stood, looking at the blushing blond who now had his hair up.

"I better get off now...Al's probably waiting back at the apartment now." Ed said slowly. Looking up at Roy and smiled at him so sweetly. Suddenly Roy didn't give a shit about the punch.

Roy smiled back, reaching over and ruffling ed's hair.

"Then I'll see you later."Roy said, removing his hand from the boys hair. Ed smiled.

"..Okay..I'll see yeah later Roy" Ed said, walking over to the door. Roy just nodded and smiled.

Ed put his hand on the door handle and the stopped. As if hesitating opening the door. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Edward?..something wrong?" Roy ventured, concern in his voice.

Ed bit his lip softly, turning to look at Roy.

"..uhh...I...yeah..I'm fine...I was just wondering...if.." Ed stutter out nervously. This raised Roy's curiosity

"...if what?" Roy pushed a bit. Edward nodded as if coming to a decision with himself.

"If..you would want to go out..later...tonight.. for a walk....maybe some..d-drinks." Ed finally got out. Now staring at the floor in front of Roy instead of the man himself.

'..is Edward asking me out?..' Roy smirked at the thought.

"I'd love to Edward." Roy replied softly. Ed looked up at him with slightly wide eyes. 'Did he not expect me to accept?' Roy mused. Edward smiled.

"What time?" Roy added. Ed's face went blank. ' didn't think that far ahead....how cute.' Roy held back a laugh as ed put on a thinking face.

"How about I pick you up around 7:00?" Roy offered the younger alchemist. Ed grinned and nodded.

"Right! Ok see you then Roy" Ed said, opening the door and rushed out it, making his way home.

"It's a date, Edward." Roy said out loud in the empty office, walking over to the couch where ed was once sitting and plops down on it. Leaning forward to run his finger around the rim of ed's forgotten empty tea cup, a smile playing on his lips softly.

"Yes, It's good to have you back." Roy smiled. Standing up and walking over to his window, looking down at the court yard, spotting a long blond ponytail and long brown jacketed man running from the building and down the street in the direction of his home. Roy smiled watching him until he ran out of sight.

"...Welcome Home..Edward.."

* * *

**A/N: Hello People!! -gives cookies- hope you enjoyed your read! This is the last chapter. i was gonna continue it but i have decided not to. i like the way it eneded and it's my story :) hope you liked it~**


End file.
